What If
by Dramaqueen129
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a sister they left behind
1. Chapter 1

"Sam Shut up we are going to work this job, we have not killed a monster in the past month i need to do something more than just going on a wild goose chase looking for Dad" Dean said as he grabbed the bags

"But Dean we need to find dad and the thing that killed Mom and Jess" Sam replied as he shut the door

"Sam I understand i really do but we have been looking for that demon and Dad for the past month and we keep coming up dry we need to take a break so please Sammy can we just work this job?"

Sam sighed and nodded "Fine let's just get this over with"

"Okay our room is 26" Dean said with a smile as they headed to the room

"So what are you dealing with" Sam Said as he opened his laptop

"Not sure yet but we have a two victim's that are missing for the past week they were out at work and neither of them came home they both work at James Tavern."

"Dude don't you think that maybe they just left i mean there is nothing really supernatural about their disappearances." Sam said with a sigh

"Sammy can we just look in to it please and if we don't find anything we can go back to looking of Dad just humor me please."

"Fine Dean, just stop calling me Sammy, let's go talk to the families." Sam said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door

"So Mrs. Mills we have a few questions to ask you." Sam said as she showed her his badge

"I told the other fed ever thing that happened do you guys not talk to each other." Mrs. Mills replayed as she sat on the couch

"Other fed?" Sam questioned as he looked over at Dean

"Yes she was a pretty girl she reminded me so much of Sarah i think her name was agent Kent, Kate Kent if i remember right."

Dean looked at her shocked "It can't be" he whispered

"My partner here will get the rest of your statement of that is okay i need to make a call to the bureau." Dean said with a smile

Sam looked at Dean with a confused look

"Call me when you are done here okay?" Dean said as he headed to the door

"Sure" Sam replayed as he turned back to Mrs. Mills "So where were we?"

Dean hopped in to his car and headed back to the motel if she was really here that is where she would go I mean she got some of the same training that Sam and he got.

Dean though back to the day they left her, he felt guilty about it but dad said that she would be better off not in the same life that they had.

Sam was not happy about it he was the one who wanted out he didn't understand why she was so lucky, they had left her in Fairfax Indiana what was she doing in Waterford Ohio and what was she doing hunting.

What if it was not her I mean they joked all the time about how she would love to marry Clark Kent would she still use that name as an allies.

All these though flew through his head as he headed up to the front desk

"Can I help you with something?" the manager asked

"Yes I was wondering if there is a Kate Kent here." Dean questioned

The manager looked though his computer "Why yes there is, she is in room 20, is there anything else I can help you with sir."

"No that will be it thanks." Dean rushed out the door and headed her room

It has been 12 years he has seen her, he had not tried to talk her he never came back for her even though she screamed for him as they drove off, will she still be mad at him will she remember him still.

He looked at the door and hesitated; he breathed in and knocked.

The door opened the girl looked at Dean with a puzzled look "Dean?"

Dean smiled "Hey sis."

_**Hey guys sorry it's so short it's just an opening I wanted to put a new spin on the supernatural story I have a lot of ideas there will be flash back and other things happening hope you stick with it and I hope you like it don't forget to tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at the door and hesitated; he breathed in and knocked.

The door opened and a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes started back at him with a puzzled look "Dean?"

Dean smiled "Hey sis."

Kate smiled at Dean and pulled him into a hug "What are you doing here, how did you find me, oh come in come in" She said as she pulled Dean into the room

"Well it seems we are working the same case" he replied as he sat on the bed

"I hate to burst your bubble Dean but I don't think there is a case here, well no supernatural case that is, the two victims were taken but I think just by crazy people, wait Dad's not with you is he?" Kate questioned

"No it's just me and Sam he is talking to Mrs. Mills now I'm just waiting for him to call me, do you want to get some food and talk it's been so long." Dean asked as he headed for the door

"I would love to they have an amazing burger place just down the block you should call Sam and have him meet us." Kate said with a smile "I really have missed you guys."

Dean took out him phone and called Sam

"Dude Dean I was just about to call you why did you leave like that you're the one who insisted that we took this case and if there is another hunter working this then we should just go back to looking for Dad."

"Sam meet me at that burger place by the motel, I have a surprise for you." Dean said quickly and then hung up

"Ready" he said looking over at Kate

"Of course let's go I have so much to tell you guys"

"You have dads car lucky, damn I have always loved this car did he just let you have it?" Kate said as she ran her hand on the car

"Yep she is all mine, she is my baby." Dean said with a smile '

"At least I see you have not changed that much."

They smiled at each other and hoped in the Impala

Kate and Dean pulled in to Joey's Burgers and found a table

"You want to wait for Sam or you want to start telling me why you are hunting." Dean said with a serious face

"Oh if you're going to get like that then do you what to tell me why you left me in Indiana, oh and why you never came to look for me." Kate said with a smirk

"Okay fine you win. But for the record I kept an eye on you when dad would go on hunts and leave us for a while."

Kate gave Dean a smile and grabbed his hand

"But seriously Dean I'm not mad I mean at the time I was piss and hurt but I didn't come find you guys either and it's been rough time for me and probably you and Sam as well considering you guys were stuck with Dad."

"I don't get why you and him butt heads so much I mean you even would butt heads with Sam, I was the only person you could really stand most the time."

"Well you were my favorite" Kate said with a laugh "But Dean come on I wanted to learn hunting but he never wanted to teach me he thought I would not be able to do it, and then he left me so you can see why I was not all oh my god dad I will do whatever you want me to do."

"Kate I am so sorry" Dean said looking down at the menu not able to look Kate in the eyes

A tall blond woman came over to the table with a smile

"Hi I'm Sally I'm going to be your waitress what can I get you two." She said

"I'll take a bacon double cheese burger with a large fries and a coke please." Kate said as she put the menu down

Dean looked over at her "You're really going to eat all that." He questioned

"Just order Dean." Kate said smiling

"Umm I think I'll have what she is having, oh and can we have a house salad and a diet coke we have one more coming." Dean replayed

"Ok I'll put that right in." Sally said smiling at Dean

"A salad what the hell happened to Sammy."

"He wants to be all healthy; I don't know that boy scares me sometimes." Dean said with a smirk

Dean looked up and the door and saw Sam coming in "Hey Sammy over here" he yelled

Sam made is way over to the table "So Dean what was so important that you could not tell me over the phone." He said as he sat down at the table

"Hey Sammy you have gotten so tall." Kate said with a smile pulling him in to a hug

Sam looked at her for a second "umm… hi" he replied with a question in his voice

"Wow Sammy do you not ever remember your own twin sister wow thanks." Kate said with a huff as she sat back down, she looked over at Dean with a sad look

"Kate, what… what are you doing here?"

"Well Dean found me here working this case."

Sally made her way back over to the table with a tray of food "Here's your guys food, can I get you anything else."

"No we are fine but thank you." Dean said as we winked at Sally

"So Kate I didn't think I would see you hunting after what Dad said and everything." Sam said as he took a sip of his drink

"Well I didn't for a while but you know things happen that pull you into this world you know." Kate replied taking a bite of her burger

Sam looked down at this salad "yes I know."

Dean looked over and Kate "you know that demon that killed mom."

"How could I ever forget that Dean?" she replied

"That demon killed Sam's girlfriend."

Kate looked at dean surprised "oh my god Sam I'm so sorry" she exclaimed

"Thank you but I don't want to talk about it now, Umm can we talk about what you have been doing?" he said taking another bite of his salad

Kate looked out the window and took a deep breath

"You guys know that family you left me with?"

"The Reyes family right?" Dean asked

"Yes them." Kate looked back at the boys "umm the wife Jenny was nice but she was sick so I only know her for about 2 years and her husband was not the best guy, he..." Kate looked down at her lap

"Kate what happened" Sam asked

"Well you can kind of guess what happened, I was stuck with him for about 2 years till I was 18 and could leave. I was wondering a round for a year or two until I came across Sioux Falls South Dakota and ran into a guy named Bobby Singer."

"What!" Dean and Sam yelled

"What did I say something strange?" Kate questioned

"Did Bobby know who you are; I mean did you tell him you were Kate Winchester?" Dean questioned

"Umm yes why?" Kate looked back and forth between her brothers

"Bobby Singer is one of dads best friends the amount of time we hung out with Bobby, it was like he was our second dad." Sam exclaimed

"Wait what are you talking about I was with Bobby most the time unless he had me go over to Jodie Mills' house because he had to do work stuff and though I would be bored."

Dean looked angrily at his drink "So he kept you from us I wonder if dad knows about this." Dean picked up his phone and looked for Bobby's name.

"Dean let's let Kate finish telling us about what she has been doing and when we get back to the motel you can call bobby." Sam said trying to reason with Dean

Dean reluctantly sat his phone down and looked back up at Kate who was deep in though

"Kate!" Sam yelled

Kate shook her head "what sorry what did you say Sam?"

"Are you going to tell us how you got back into hunting?" Sam questioned

"Oh yes sorry umm where was I oh so I head bobby fighting with someone on the phone one night he was arguing with a man I believe he keep saying I'm going to show her she needs to know it's in her blood I'm guessing the man he was talking to did not like what he was saying to him cause he hung up on Bobby and the next morning Bobby was teaching me all about hunting I was a quick learner he said." Kate said with a smile

Dean smiled at her "well you are a Winchester I hope you can learn this stuff fast, so you have been hunting ever since?"

"Yep pretty much and I got to say I love doing it I love saving people and hunting things, you guys ready to go I kind of want to call Bobby and find out why he never told me about knowing you guys." Kate said as she stood up and started to put her coat on

"Yep." Dean said as he throws a twenty on the table and started to head to the door.

Kate watched Sam and Dean get in to the Impala and she smiled and wondered how long this could last.

_Sorry it has taken so long to get this out hope you guys like it don't forget to let me know what you think _


End file.
